My Little Hybrid
by maksjdnbxcu
Summary: My Little Hybrid- Bae Jinyoung menemukan surat wasiat dari mendiang Appa nya untuk menjaga dan merawat seekor Hybrid penelitian sang Appa.Lalu gimana kehidupan Jinyoung setelah bertemu dengan Hybrid itu? "Hei?" - Jinyoung "Meaw" - Daehwi


_Judul : My little Hybrid_

 _Main cast : Bae Jinyoung X Lee Daehwi (Wanna-One)_

 _Genre : Romance,fantasi,yaoi._

 _Rate : T menuju M (ehe :v)_

 _Author : findaluv_

 _Note : Bahasa non baku_

 **Happy reading**

.

.

.

.

.

"Jinyoungi~ tolong angkat kardus itu kemari."

"ne."

Pagi ini jinyoung membantu ibunya yang sedang bersih-bersih dirumah.Bukan tanpa alasan,dua minggu setelah kematian ayahnya (karna kanker),pria dingin itu mulai lebih banyak menyempatkan diri untuk membantu sang ibu.

Bae Jinyoung,sebelumnya pria tampan ini tinggal bersama kedua oranga tuanya.Ayahnya yang seorang profesor serta dosen terkenal di dunia Ilmuwan sedangkan Ibunya adalah dokter hewan yang membuka klinik di rumah.

Jinyoung adalah anak tunggal,dan setelah kematian ayahnya,kini ia hanya tinggal bersama ibunya di Seoul.Umurnya 18 tahun,menempuh pendidikan di sekolah elit,merupakan murid berprestasi,dan PO-PU-LER diantara kalangan wanita.

Bagaimana tidak,Jinyoung punya kontur muka yang unik dan tajam.Wajahnya kecil tapi punya tatapan mata yang Tsadestttttt.Kalau sudah melirik,mimi peri pasti bakal ngaku-ngaku hamil anak dia.Dan yang paling bikin wanita dugun-dugun itu ya sifat dingincuek nya Bae Jinyoung.

Kalo orang kebanyakan akan tertawa saat mendengar sebuah lelucon namun Jinyoung bakal diem aja atau paling hebat dia hanya menampakan senyum manisnya.Senyum manis yang bakal buat para noona nosebleed.

Bicara soal sifat Jinyoung,mungkin itu turunan gen dari ayahnya.You knowlah,kalo orang yang kebanyakan belajar,baca buku,terus meneliti atau kata kasarnya kutu buku pasti punya sifat pendiam.

Bahkan waktu kecil ibu nya Jinyoung itu mikir kalo anaknya bisu gara-gara si Jinyoung males ngomong.Eh,gak taunya anaknya lahir normalgantengpintertinggicoolbangsat 21 dah pokoknya.

kalo di tanya- "jinyoung kamu kenapa sih males banget ngomong?"

maka jinyoung yg cerdas akan menjawab- "banyak omong itu gak perlu,dunia ini hanya butuh orang-orang dengan kerja nyata"

 _author- "mau nyaleg mz?"_

"apa kita perlu mendekor ulang kamar ini?" tanya ibu Jinyoung

"terserah eomma saja"

"tapi banyak kenangan appa mu disini"

"terserah eomma saja"

"apa kita ganti warna dinding nya saja ya?"

"terserah eomma-"

"apa gak ada kata yang lebih panjang selain itu jinyoung? kalau kau sedingin itu,bagaimana bisa kau dapat pacar"

"terserah eomma saja"

well,itu jinyoung.

"eomma aku akan membersihkan lemari appa"

"terserah kau saja" balas ibu nya.

Jinyoung mulai memeriksa laci serta menyusun tumpukan kertas milik ayahnya.Sesekali ia membaca isi surat yang kebanyakan adalah proposal sebuah penelitian.Dan dari banyaknya proposal,ada sebuah proposal yang menarik perhatiannya

"Penelitian lanjut terhadap Hybrid type HBLDH01"

Alisnya sedikit mengkerut aneh,menandakan pertanyaan "apa bisa?".Ketika jinyoung berdiri,tubuhnya tak sengaja menyenggol setumpuk kertas lainnya.Ia mendengus kesal karna harus merapikannya kembali.

Tangannya meraih satu persatu kertas usang tersebut.Namun pergerakannya berhenti ketika Jinyoung melihat sebuah surat yang masih terekat oleh perekat berstempel.

 _To : My beloved son,Bae Jinyoung_

Jinyoung membukanya didalamnya hanya ada sebuah kunci dan secarik kertas berisikan pesan :

 _To : My beloved son,Bae Jinyoung_

 _Appa yakin akan tiba waktu dimana kau akan membaca surat ini.Karna appa juga tidak yakin kapan kanker ini akan membuat appa tidak bisa membuka mata lagi.Maaf karna telah menjadi ayah yang buruk.Aku terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak memperhatikanmu,aku ayah yang payah karna terlalu mementingkan penelitian tak berguna itu daripada anak ku sendiri.Kau pasti berfikir begitu bukan? Tapi appa ingin kau tau bahwa appa sangat bangga padamu,appa percaya padamu,dan appa sangat menyayangimu._

 _Appa hanya ingin menitipkan beberapa hal ketika appa pergi nanti.Yang pertama Ibu mu,jagalah dia,luangkan banyak waktu mu untuknya.Ibumu mungkin sudah sering merasa kesepian karna appa yang sibuk kerja dan kau yang rajin mengejar prestasi._

 _Dan yang kedua,kau menerima kuncinya? dibawah lemari ,buka pintu itu.Appa ingin kau melihatnya,appa ingin kau menjaganya.Mungkin sudah saatnya dia keluar,dia akan menjadi temanmu.Aku merasa bersalah ketika melihat sifat dingin dan tertutupmu itu,aku yakin kau pasti tak punya banyak teman disekolah kan? walaupun tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa sifatmu itu berasal dariku.Tetap saja,aku tidak ingin kau menjadi sepertiku.Aku ingin kau menjadi Bae Jinyoung yang berguna bagi banyak orang,Bae jinyoung yang dapat dipercaya,dan Bae Jinyoung yang peduli.Mungkin dia akan membantu mu menjadi lebih baik.Ingat O2t#*_

 _Aku percaya padamu._

.

.

.

Ini entah sudah berapa lama jinyoung menangis karna sesuatu.Tak ingin berlama-lama jinyoung bangkit untuk mendorong lemari pakaian ayah dan ibunya yang cukup besar itu.Dan menemukan sebuah pintu yang terkunci.Setelah berhasil membukanya,jinyoung hanya melihat anak tangga yang menuju ke bawah dan ia mengikutinya.

tangannya meraba dinding untuk menemukan tombol lampu.Dan ketika lampu menyala- WOW,ruangan itu bukan ruangan biasa,itu terlihat seperti labolatorium pribadi.Putih semuanya putih.

Matanya tak berkedip sedangkan kakinya mengelilingi ruangan yang cukup luas itu.Dan mata tajamnya membulat saat ia menemukan sesuatu yang diluar nalar.

Seorang? seekor? Jinyoung tak mengerti.Jelasnya, di dalam tabung kaca besar yang berisikan cairan itu terdapat manusia yang punya telinga dan ekor kucing.Itu terlihat seperti bayi yang ada di dalam kandungan seorang ibu.Tapi dilihat dari ukuran tubuhnya,makhluk itu bukan bayi, hanya terlihat lebih muda darinya.

"apa ini hybrid yang ada di proposal itu? manusia setengah kucing?" ucapnya dalam hati.

Jinyoung mengitari tabung besar itu sambil memerhatikan bagaimana wujud dan rupa Hybrid didalamnya.

"Wanita? eh bukan itu kelamin pria.Tapi kenapa cantik dan imut sekali" kata jinyoung dalam hati (lagi).

Ia lalu mengusak rambutnya sendiri dan menggerakan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri dengan cepat untuk membuyarkan pikirannya tersebut.

"oh ayolah jinyoung,bukan saatnya berfikiran seperti itu.Baiklah hybrid,bagaimana cara mengeluarkan mu dari tabung ini"

Jinyoung lalu melihat meja yang berisi banyak tombol dengan kode tertentu.Dicari dan diperhatikannya kode tersebut satu persatu dengan teliti dan sangat serius.

"O2t#* apa ini tombolnya? kode ini yang ada di surat appa tadi.Semoga saja"

Jinyoung menekan tombol berkode itu.Dan yang terjadi adalah terdengar bunyi seperti sirine,cairan didalam tabung itu surut mengalir keluar melalui selang khusus yang entah bermuara kemana.

Hybrid itu terduduk setelah cairan di tabungnya habis.Kaca tube nya perlahan turun.Hybrid itu terlihat seperti sedikit sesak,mungkin karna pertama kalinya ia menghirup udara.

Matanya terbuka,warna pupilnya sangat indah,coklat terang.Hybrid itu mengibaskan ekor dan telinganya seperti kebanyakan kucing ketika tubuh mereka basah.

"hei" sapa jinyoung.

Hybrid itu menatap nya,mengerjap,lalu--

"hiks..meaw..hikss.meaw..hiks..HUWEEEEEE!"

jinyoung terkejut dan bingung dengan tindakan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"hei,tenanglah" jinyoung berusaha mendekat dan meraih hybrid itu.Dan yang jinyoung dapat adalah cakaran pada lengan kanannya.

"MEAWW!! jangan mendekat meaw! hiks.."

Suara derap kaki samar-samar terdengar,kemungkinan buruk akan datang lagi jika saja ibunya-

"yak! Jinyoung apa ini?!"

"meaw~"

 ** _Continue~_**

 ** _Ini cuma bacotan aje._**

 ** _gak tau kenapa,tangan udah gatel aja pengen upload.Dan deklarasiin bahwa saya adalah_**

 ** _"BAE JINYOUNG X LEE DAEHWI SHIPPER!!!! HAIYAAAAA!!!"_**

 ** _Welcome to my brain wannable._**

 ** _pertama,saya adalah author yg lbh sering nulis di 'dunia orange apk' dan ingin mencoba masuk ke ffn._**

 ** _kedua,cerita ini tercipta krn gua iseng2 cari moment mereka di youtube,karna disetiap acara yg ada wanna one nya si jinyoung itu nempel mulu sama daehwi._**

 ** _ni OTP cutenya mau mamposs,apalagi si daehwi yang girly dan cantik banget! pokoknya dada somi kalah (loh apa hubungannya njeng?) lu bayangin ukuran pinggang daehwi 17 inci! lah gua? tiap taon nambah nomor #nyesek._**

 ** _kalo lu liat cara jinyoung natap dia,bromance mereka,skinship mereka,astoge! demi toket hyorin sistar gua kekurangan darah gara2 nosebleed mulu._**

 ** _dan kalo lu nanya kalo jd cowo gua mau jd siapa,gua mau jd daehwi krn dia deket bgt sama semua orang apalagi cogan2 yawlah.Semua hyung wanna one dan guan lin yg notabene maknae yg sebenarnya aja sayang sama dia.Terus aku yg nyayangi siapa? :'v_**

 ** _ketika semua orang sibuk dan heboh bgt dengan Deepwink (jinyoung x jihoon) bagi gua jinhwi adalah yg sesungguhnya.Gak percaya? lu lihat konfirmasi si leader wanna one yoon jisung eomma.Atau lu bisa ketik di youtube jinhwi moment.Mereka terlihat lebih real._**

 ** _Semua member wanna one udh tau kalo jinhwi itu kapel plg top di wanna one.Di wanna One Go mereka dipasangan sama fans mereka.Yoon jisung bilang waktu dia ngerekam buat dokumenter pd101 s2,dia pengen ke ruang vokal buat tidur dan yang dia dapet itu adalah di jinhwi yg tidur saling berpelukan satu sama lain.Dan yang terkejut itu cuma si daehwi,si jinyoung biasanya.Padahal mereka diketawain member yg lain._**

 ** _Lu liat noh moment mereka di weekly idol.Nempel terus dah kaya surat sama perangko,kaya hp sama batre,kaya apalagi? si jinyoung kaya ngekonfirm gtu kkkkk._**

 ** _jinhwi juga nyeritain di wanna one go gimana mereka bisa deket.Lu ketik aja deh di yusub moment tu anak ayam._**

 ** _Bagi gua si jihoon itu udh di konfirm sama guan lin kekeke.Guan lin suka bgt sama Jihoon._**

 ** _LaJi/Panwink is real_**

 ** _Jinhwi/Baehwi is really really real._**

 ** _Udh ya bacotnya,sekarang minta sarannya juseyou~_**


End file.
